He Saved Me
by C. Patricia
Summary: I was never the same after I met him. I don't hate him for changing me, for helping me see a whole new world, in fact I thank him; he saved my life...he saved me.


**Pairings:** Inuyasha/Kagome

 **Rated:** M for sexual content and swearing

 _ **Bold/Italics:**_ Memories/Flashbacks

 **Summary:** I was never the same after I met him. I don't hate him for changing me, for helping me see a whole new world, in fact I thank him; he saved my life...he saved me.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the movies, characters and show _"InuYasha"_ in anyway, shape, or form.

 **Thank You and enjoy!**

* * *

My life was never simple, it was never forgiving either. Life would beat me into a bloody pulp and suck the life right out of me.

He was my escape, he was my salvation. It was wrong, it was so wrong. Loving a demon is a sinful thing to do. It was forbidden.

Do I regret it? No... No I don't, because I was his and his only. The first time I encountered him was around the time I had lost my father. I was 17, depressed, and lonely, I didn't talk to anyone for a few months. Then he found me... He found me curled up in a ball crying.

 _ **"Hey what's wrong?"**_

 _ **I didn't look up to see who the voice belong to I just wanted this man to go away and leave me be. A few silent moments went by and I thought the man left me alone but when I looked up he was crouched down in front of me. My eyes widen at the sight of him, he was absolutely ravishing. He had long black hair and violet colored eyes, but there was something about him that seemed... Off. "You know I can make whatever pain you feel go away." He asks as if he was asking an everyday question. This caught me off guard.**_

 _ **"I-I'm sorry but I don't do drugs." My voice was small and weak. He chuckles.**_

 _ **He stood up and held his hand out. "Just take my hand and you'll see. I promise you it's not drugs." His voice sounded so sweet, caring, and with a hint of amusement. I stared into his eyes and started reaching for his hand almost hypnotically, but there was something in his eyes, there was a glint in his eyes that almost seemed dangerous... Then it hit me.**_

 _ **I gasped and pulled my hand back which almost reached his and quickly stood up. "You're not human, you're a demon!"**_

 _ **His "caring" look morphed into an evil look. "Huh so the bitch is smarter than I thought." The color of his hair started to change as well as the color of his eyes. Black turned to silver and violet turned to gold. His ears disappeared and two dogs reappeared on top of his silver hair.**_

 _ **"W-What the hell!?" This can't be happening to me, not now!**_

 _ **"So bitch are you going to come here or do I have to come over there." Without a second thought I dashed towards the back door of my house, but he was quick. He stood in front of me blocking my escape.**_

 _ **"Woah woah, what's the rush? Why don't you stay out here for a while longer." His smirk has me weak to my knees. Even though he has me feeling like this I know that I have to resist. I know how demons are, they manipulate you, possess you, use you, and kill you when they are through with you.**_

 _ **I push him away to add some distance between us. "Stay away from me demon!"**_

 _ **"Oh excuse me, forgive my manners I have not properly introduce myself. My name is InuYasha, and yours might be?"**_

 _ **InuYasha... Even his name sounds enticing. "Fuck off!" He takes a step towards me with an amused smirk on his face. "Now don't be like that. Pretty women like you shouldn't be using such ugly words."**_

 _ **Every step he takes, I take a couple steps back. My back hits a tree and I panic, trying to search for way out. In less than a second, he uses his demonic speed to stop me from trying to escape. He has his hands on both sides of my head, blocking any possible escape routes. "Now I will ask you one last time, what is your name?" His eyes stare right at mine and for a moment I felt like I was being hypnotized. Before I could even think about it, the words flew out of my mouth. "Kagome.." I breathed out. "Hmm Kagome, I like the sound of that." I watch his lips say my name. How can he make my name sound so alluring?**_

 _ **I try to compose myself and ask him, "What do you want?"**_

 _ **He licked his lips once more before responding, "What, can't a demon have a little bit of fun here? It's not everyday you meet a fine, sexy, curvy...woman." He runs his eyes up and down my body. "Damn... Are you a virgin?" The temperature on my face rose to a degree that wasn't even healthy for the human body. So I did what I had to do... Knee him where the sun doesn't shine.**_

 _ **"God damn it! You could have just said yes or no!" I took the opportunity to escape from him while he was on the ground in pain. "God damn it wench come back here!"**_

 _ **I open the door and locked it behind me. I slid to the floor and wondered, what the hell just happened?**_

I tried taking matters into my own hands after his constant visitations, I bought crosses, Holy Bibles, sutras and anything you can think of that would keep a demon away. But alas it didn't work, for he was only half demon which made him immune to my stupid sutras.

But as time went on, I began to like his presence. I started putting less effort on keeping him away and more time trying to figure out how to get closer to him.

I will never forget the first night we spent together in the same bed. We didn't do anything, we just held each other and I loved it.

Even though I wasn't suppose to...

 _ **I heard a thump on my window but didn't bother looking, I already know who it was.**_

 _ **Again there goes that thump.**_

 _ **And again.**_

 _ **And again.**_

 _ **"Ugh! Seriously InuYasha!" I look my clock and it reads...3:14 am.**_

 _ **"It's too early damn it!" I whisper harshly to myself.**_

 _ **I walk towards the window and open it. InuYasha comes in soaking wet from the rain. "Damn wench, any longer and I would have froze to death." "You're a half-demon you'll be fine." I waved him off still half asleep. InuYasha has stayed in my room before, but we've never slept in the same bed but lately I've started to yearn for him. I didn't want to ask him to come and sleep with me he would probably take it as an "Invitation" if you know what I mean.**_

 _ **He sat on the floor next to my bed like usual. "Do you have any dry clothes I could borrow?"**_

 _ **"Yeah give me a sec." I walk out really quick to fetch InuYasha some clothes and came back as quiet as I could so I didn't wake up my family.**_

 _ **I walk back into my room only to see InuYasha already half naked. His back was faced towards me so I could see all his back muscles. My cheeks feel like flaming hot coals of fire. Without even looking at me he says, "Take a picture it'll last longer." Now I'm embarrassed that I was caught staring at his amazing, tan, muscular... I shake my head to get rid of such thoughts and hand him his clothes. "For your information I wasn't staring."**_

 _ **"I felt your stare drilling holes into my back." I turn around so he could change out of his wet clothes and into some dry ones. When he was done I turned around but he had no shirt on or as he calls them "Boa constrictors". I couldn't stop staring at his body, he was like a god. Shaking my head to get rid of those thoughts once more I climb into bed and pulled the covers up to my chin. I look over at InuYasha who looks like he was having a hard time trying to get comfortable sitting on the floor.**_

 _ **Ignoring the red flags and warnings in my head I ask him, "Hey InuYasha, why don't sleep in my bed tonight?"**_

 _ **He whips his head around in shock but then smirked, "Why Kagome, If I didn't know any better I'd say you're warming up to me."**_

 _ **I scowled. "You know what sleep on floor, like I care anyway." I turn my back to him with my cheeks puffed and angry. I felt the bed shift and InuYasha pulls the covers to get in. "Thanks Kagome." His voice was so quiet I almost missed his comment. I smiled forgetting my previous anger, "Welcome."**_

 _ **The next morning I woke up drenched in sweat. It was too hot, way too hot. The heat was overbearing and uncomfortable. I was also being held down by something heavy too. I look down to see InuYasha's head on top my breast, using them like pillows, and his arms circled around my waist.**_

 _ **I was blushing uncontrollably. InuYasha must have done this over night by accident. I tried to find a way to get out of bed without waking him up but unfortunately it was no use. His arms were like steel and would not budge. I laid my head back on the pillow, giving up all efforts.**_

 _ **I took this moment to observe him, I have never had the chance to see him this way, he looks so peaceful, cute even. He looked like a regular nineteen year old boy. I smiled and lift my hand to start carefully caressing his silver hair. He seemed to like what I was doing for he tightens his arms around my waist and his head snuggled deeper into my breast. I stopped my movements, feeling the blood rushing towards my face.**_

 _ **He groaned in protest and barely muffled a, "Don't stop."**_

 _ **Ignoring my burning cheeks I began to stroke his head and even stroke his ears now and then. We stayed like that for an hour before we decided to finally get out of bed.**_

After that he never slept on the floor ever again, he now sleeps in my bed with me as his pillow and I have to wear shorts and a tank top because of how hot it would get. I was surprised at how quickly I adjusted to all of this. It became a regular routine. He would come in every night, I pull the covers down, and he would slip right in without hesitation, and then wrap his arms around me. Eventually we started kissing every night before going off to bed. Our first kiss was actually by accident, he tripped on something, landed on top of me, his lips crashed onto mine, and now we do it every night. Pretty simple I know.

I sometimes wonder if he actually did trip on accident.

But sometimes these kisses would become more intense and passionate and I would always stop him before these went too far. But one night I didn't stop him and it became one of the best nights of my life.

My family was relieved from my sudden change of attitude after the night I lost my virginity to InuYasha. He was so gentle and sweet about everything, completely opposite as to what I thought it would be like. I went from a depressed teenager to someone that has something to look forward to everyday.

Well more like someone.

 _ **"Kagome are you okay? You haven't said a word for the last two class periods, is something wrong?"**_

 _ **Eri is such a good friend always worries about others.**_

 _ **"Huh? Oh no, I'm fine, I just haven't been able to sleep well these past few nights. I'm fine really!" I give her a smile to ease her worries; little does she know that the reason why I have been so quiet is because I was thinking about last night...and the many nights before that.**_

 _ **In the corner of the classroom, I would see him smirking at me. His golden eyes filled with lust and amusement, knowing damn well he is the reason for my sleepless nights. I quickly look away before anyone notices me staring at an empty corner.**_

 _ **"Kagome why are you so red?"**_

I never really feared him, but there were times where I have feared my own life because of how insanely jealous he gets.

Whenever he catches a guy flirting with me or another guy even at an arm distance from me he would get mad, no not mad, livid.

I made the mistake to defy him once by flirting with another guy in front of him because I was angry with him for almost killing another guy that tried to ask me out on a date. He made the guy have a seizure in the middle of class and was rushed to the hospital, luckily he is still alive.

At that moment I didn't care if he killed me or the guy I was using at that moment. I wanted him to feel as angry as I was. It was obviously the biggest mistake I have ever made, but it was worth it because it made me see things very differently

 _ **"Hey Hojo, how are you today?" I sat down next to him making sure I was sitting very close to him. "I-I'm fine thank you, how are you? You look very pretty by the way." I could literally see the blush rising on his cheeks as he said those words.**_

 _ **I give him a smile. "Why thank you Hojo, you don't look so bad yourself. Very handsome." I made sure I touched his arm and emphasize the word "handsome" when I said that. Hojo was stuttering by now and his face was as bright as a cherry. "Y-You know there's a romantic-comedy movie that's playing this Friday, w-would you like to go with me?"**_

 _ **The lights flickered in the classroom and everyone just dismissed it as an electrical problem, but I knew. I turned my head back behind me to see InuYasha fuming and clenching his fists together which resulted into white knuckles. His glare piercing me like a knife.**_

 _ **"Kagome..." His voice sends shivers of fear and excitement down my spine. He was angry alright.**_

 _ **I adverted my attention back to Hojo but this time..."Well Hojo I have to get going, I'll think about it okay, bye." But this time I did something that I knew would drive InuYasha mad with red anger.**_

 _ **I leaned down and kissed Hojo on the cheek. What appears to be such a simple peck caused classroom to vibrate, but no one else seemed to notice, I was the only one who felt it.**_

 _ **But at that moment was when all the light bulbs in the room shatter one by one.**_

 _ **People begin to scream.**_

 _ **I felt his presence grow stronger and that's when I started to feel afraid.**_

 _ **I turn around to see InuYasha advancing towards me and my heart begins to race.**_

 _ **I hear the teacher scream, "Everyone exit the classroom right now!"**_

 _ **You didn't have to tell me twice.**_

 _ **The fire alarm goes off and I got up and stormed out of the classroom and out of the school as fast as I could.**_

 _ **Instead of waiting outside with everyone, I ran to my house, and when I got there I immediately opened the door and locked it behind me. I went upstairs after making sure all the doors were locked and ran into my room, locking it behind me and dashed towards my window, locking it as well.**_

 _ **I knew locked doors were not enough to hold back his anger but at least it'll stall him.**_

 _ **I grabbed some sutras that my grandfather would make me keep just in case and placed them all over my door and window.**_

 _ **I just hope that the sutras can keep him away for while, just enough time for him to calm and explain myself.**_

 _ **'Stupid, stupid, stupid why the hell would you do that'**_

 _ **But I couldn't deny that I was a little excited about this. Angry InuYasha is always an exciting experience.**_

 _ **Not a second later I hear the door from downstairs forced open.**_

 _ **"Kagome!" I flinch inwardly at the sound of his voice and I begin to panic.**_

 _ **This was a stupid idea, I knew how mad he would get and yet I did it anyway because I, myself, was too mad to think it through.**_

 _ **I hear his loud footsteps come up the stairs and before I knew it he has the door down on the floor in less than a second.**_

 _ **Of course those sutras wouldn't work on a half-demon like him.**_

 _ **InuYasha stalks towards me and I try to back away but my back hits the wall.**_

 _ **Terrified, I don't look into his eyes when he stands directly in front of me. I could feel the anger rolling off of him in waves.**_

 _ **"What the fuck was that." He said through his clenched teeth.**_

 _ **I couldn't stop my stuttering. "I-I was just talking to a friend it was nothi-"**_

 _ **I was interrupted by InuYasha punching a hole through my wall. I let out a small scream as he grabbed both of my arms tightly. "Don't give me that fucking bullshit Kagome! I know what you were trying to do, did you think I wouldn't notice!?" I was scared to respond, I keep looking away from his eyes. Noticing how I wouldn't look at him, he roughly grabbed my chin and forced me to look straight into his eyes, which were filled with so much anger that they were hard to look at without wanting to hide. "Listen now Kagome you are mine, you got that? You belong only to me. Don't ever try to do that again or I will kill you."**_

 _ **I nod frantically, scared of what he might do if I disagree. But did I want to disagree?**_

 _ **"How dare you pull that shit on me!"**_

 _ **Before I could answer my own question InuYasha drags me to the other side of the room and slams me on my bed.**_

 _ **"Wait, what are yo-"**_

 _ **His glare causes me to stop.**_

 _ **He growls out, "You need to be punished Kagome, your actions today were inexcusable." His eyes were now filled with, not only anger but with extreme lust for me. He grabs me by my legs and pulls me towards him.**_

 _ **The next thing I knew I was obeying his every command, moaning and screaming his name underneath him.**_

 _ **Never has he reacted this way before. I must've really pushed him over the edge.**_

 _ **"InuYasha.." I whimpered getting closer and closer to my peak. My finger nails leaving red streaks on his back. My legs wrapped around his waist pushing him even further into me.**_

 _ **One of his hands intertwine with mine as he thrusts harder into me. He was being so rough and it felt amazing.**_

 _ **My back arches as I finally reach my orgasm and he does as well with one final thrust.**_

 _ **Exhausted, Inuyasha lays his head on my breast trying to catch his breath just like I was.**_

 _ **I lift my hand to stroke his long silver hair. He responds by wrapping his arms around me. He always likes to sleep in this position.**_

 _ **I check the time and it reads 8:30pm.**_

 _ **We were in my bed for almost 6 hours. That's the longest we've stayed in bed to have sex for. I am suddenly very thankful that I declined my family's offer to go somewhere after school.**_

 _ **InuYasha lifts his head and stares at me for a moment before placing a kiss onto my lips.**_

 _ **He breaks the kiss and once again stares at me with an expression that makes me want to melt. "I didn't mean it you know, when I said I would kill you if you you do that again." I nod. "I know InuYasha."**_

 _ **He lifts his hand to stroke my cheek and whispers, "But that doesn't mean what you did was okay Kagome, next time I won't be so kind. I might not even let you come next time."**_

 _ **A shiver rolls down my spine. "I'm sorry, I won't do it again. But you can't hurt every guy that wants to date me, you have to trust me when I say I will never go out with anyone that isn't you."**_

 _ **"I'll make sure you won't, you're mine you got that. I know you and your body better than anyone else, only I know what drives you mad with anger and what makes you go crazy with lust. I know all the little buttons I have to push to make you scream for more." He grabs the sides on my face and pulls me into a kiss.**_

 _ **His speech and this kiss finally answers my earlier question. I want to belong to InuYasha and InuYasha only...because I am in love with him.**_

 _ **At this sudden realization I immediately wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer with tears leaking out if my eyes.**_

 _ **'I love him...I love InuYasha, how did I not notice this before?'**_

 _ **InuYasha breaks the kiss to look at me but frowns when he sees my tear streaks. He uses both of his thumbs to wipe away the tears. He doesn't say anything, he just stares into my eyes. I smile a small smile and pull my hand up to stroke his cheek. He closes his eyes and nuzzles into my hand. I gently pull him down and press my lips onto his.**_

I remember how I felt after that realization. Nervous, scared and excited. I never felt that way for anyone before, I never had the need to be so close to someone at all times. It was addicting, HE was addicting. The realization made me unsure of how I should act around him. I was always so nervous whenever he was around and I was stuttering and blushing more often, but I was also scared, scared that he wouldn't return my feelings and that I was just a thing he didn't want to share, a possession. On top of that, demons and humans are not suppose to be together. Like I said it's forbidden.

But that never bothered me.

There is always one memory that will live one within me forever, the he saved my life...the day he saved me..

 _ **"Kagome.." InuYasha calls my name in a nervous way, that I have never really heard before.**_

 _ **His hand tightened around my hand as we continue walking back to the shrine with snow flakes falling around us.**_

 _ **I turned my head. "Yes InuYasha?"**_

 _ **"Remember the first day we met?" The memory brings a smile on my lips. "Of course, how could I ever forget the half-demon that tried to sell me drugs."**_

 _ **He chuckles, also remembering the memory. "Two years huh."**_

 _ **"Yeah two years." I smiled lovingly at him.**_

 _ **He stops and steps in front of me. I dully noted that we are in front of the tree where we first met.**_

 _ **He speaks. "I love you, you know that right? You will always be enough for me."**_

 _ **His words swell my heart and step closer to him. "Of course I know that, and you will always be enough for me as well."**_

 _ **He steps back and steps down one knee.**_

 _ **My eyes are suddenly dotted with tears. "InuYasha..." I couldn't find my voice. The knot in my throat grew larger as he reaches into his pocket and takes of a velvet box, opens it and asks me, "Kagome Higurashi, will you marry me?"**_

 _ **I smile, and laugh, and cry all at the same time. "Yes, oh my god yes!"**_

 _ **Hardly containing his happiness, he lifts me into the air and spins me before putting me down.**_

 _ **"I love you Kagome, so much."**_

 _ **"And I love you InuYasha."**_

 _ **He leans in and gives me one of many kisses**_

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank You everyone! This story literally took me almost a year to write, I thought my writers block will never end! Please review and favorite this story I will love to read your criticisms because they do help a lot. Hopefully I'll have time to post my next story soon. Thanks again!

 _ **~C. Patricia~**_


End file.
